Rest, Relaxation, and Revenge
by Pyrogaming
Summary: 1 year after KoA, Drian is tired of ruling and rebuilding, so when Manon shows up out of the blue with an invitation to Terrasen for Samhuinn, he is more than happy to accept. But Manon's intentions aren't entirely pure as she plans to repay Dorian for an incident at the Ferian Gap 1 1/2 months ago...
1. Chapter 1

Dorian was tired. It had only been a year since he, Aelin, and everyone else had defeated Erawan and Maeve. Only a year since Aelin had earned back her crown with literal blood, sweat, and tears. He was happy for her, but gods he hated ruling. He hated having to deal with maneuverings of the court, regardless of whether or not he was king. The banquets and balls, rebuilding Adarlan and trade agreements. And signing documents, he hated that the most. Hours on end reading and signing documents and he was done.

He made his way back to his chambers, he was ready to fall asleep. He didn't think that he could be bothered to change. All Dorian wanted was some sleep, and maybe a day to himself. He opened his door and almost helped in surprise.

"Hello, princeling." Manon Blackbeack-Crochan stood in his chambers leaning against the bed frame.

"Hello, witchling." He walked toward her.

"Why am I not surprised that you managed to make your way into my bed chambers without notifying any guards?" Manon smirked.

"What guards? I was so busy walking in the front door I didn't notice any."

Dorian smiled. "I guess that means I'll have to go talk to my guards. Maybe a personal talk with the king would have them be more observant."

Dorian turned away as if to actually go and talk to the guards only to have Manon come up behind him and spin him around. Manon then leaned in and kissed Dorian on the lips. She pulled away after a moment.

"Don't you dare leave me like that princeling." Dorian laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Then he pulled back for a second.

"But why are you here?"

"If you aren't happy to see me I can just leave." Now it was Dorian's turn to grab Manon and say, "Don't you dare, witchling." Manon grinned and said, "I thought so. However, I do have a message for you."

Dorian lifted an eyebrow. "It's from Aelin, she has invited us to spend Samhuinn in Terrasen." Dorian looked at her.

"I doubt that you were in Terrasen to receive this directly from Aelin. Am I going to have to console a terrified messenger tonight?"

Manon smiled, putting her iron teeth on full display. "I wouldn't worry about that." And after seeing Dorian's horrified look she said, "don't worry he's still alive, he probably will wake up with a sound headache but he is still alive."

Dorian rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, you know this can't go unpunished." Manon approached Dorian with a hunger in her eyes, running a hand from his neck to his chest and down his torso.

"I can think of a few punishments worthy of this crime." She looked up at him and kissed him again, and Dorian growled. "You sound like, how does Aelin put it, a territorial Fae bastard?" Manon said without breaking the kiss. Dorian chuckled, "if I were a territorial Fae bastard, your clothes would have been on the floor and I would have had you pinned to the bed the moment I walked in this room."

Dorian kissed her again, working his lips down her body as they began undoing each other's shirts. Dorian threw Manon's shirt to the floor, he was about to put his there as well when there was a knock on the door. Manon looked up at him and Dorian sighed, "One moment, let me take care of this."

Dorian opened the door, his shirt half off, to find a messenger looking back at him. "A message for you Majesty, from Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." The messenger handed him a small scroll with the Terrasen royal seal on it. A stag with a flame in its antlers.

"Thank you." Dorian closed the door and looked at Manon. Manon just smiled. "So maybe the messenger is fine and I just received one that had a list of everyone invited." Dorian smiled back, placing the scroll on his desk and throwing his shirt next to Manon's on the floor. "Attacking a royal messenger is a crime, but lying to a King." Dorian smiled hungrily as Manon put on as much of an innocent look as an Ironteeth witch could muster.

"This calls for a whole different punishment." Dorian used his magic, sending invisible hand to undo Manon's trousers as he stalked towards her and put her on the bed. He threw her pants to the floor and used the invisible hands to pin her to the bed. Manon just frowned. "Is this how you treat criminals?" Manon said playfully.

"Oh what shall I do, just a poor defenseless lady being forced into such awful conditions." Manon mock sighed and Dorian just looked at her with hunger in his eyes. "Lying to a King is a very serious crime, but I supposed I could be convinced to lessen your sentence..." Manon smiled and spread her legs just a little bit. "What must I do your Majesty?" At that Dorian completely lost himself, all he could say was, "Good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

He lowered himself between her legs. He went to work with his mouth and fingers. Manon moaned, he was so good at that. Manon was getting close, she could feel it. She practically begged him to go on, he was the only person in the world to whom she would ever beg. He didn't stop, not until Manon had to bite back her scream as she finished.

She was panting as she looked up into his face, "Have I served my sentence Majesty?" She closed herself up. Dorian looked down and smiled, "Not yet."

His pants joined Hers on the floor as he joined her in bed. He leaned over her, using his magic to spread her legs again. He lay one arm on the bed next to her, using his hand to caress her hair. Using the other hand to guide himself into her. She moaned again and Dorian let out a low guttural moan as he kissed her and then went down.

Manon was thankful that Dorian was kissing her because if he hadn't, she would not have been able to contain her scream as he went down again and again. He pressed into her and she couldn't contain herself as she cried out. Dorian slowed down only enough to tell to keep quiet or else she would wake the whole castle. Also that he did not want to deal with his mother, who would most certainly start asking questions that he wasn't prepared to answer.

She just looked at him and said, "You had better keep me quiet then, Majesty."

That was all the hint that Dorian needed to kiss her. They kept at it until they both found release. Dorian lay on the bed and looked over at Manon. Moonlight shining through a window and onto her face.

"You're beautiful." Manon grinned at him. "I'm surprised that it took you this long to notice." Dorian chuckled and sat up, "I'm going to take a bath, care to join me?" Manon sat up. "I would love to."

Dorian walked over to the bathing room and Manon followed him. Dorian turned on the water and turned back to her, completely taking in her naked body. Dorian didn't realize he was staring until Manon twirled around for him.

"You like what you see?" She teased. "Very Queenly of you." He teased back. He was about to enter the tub when Manon stopped him. "Wait." Dorian looked at her in confusion. In response, Manon said, "Remember that day when I killed the Yellowlegs Matron?" Dorian, still confused, responded, "Yes?" "Do you remember what skin you were wearing?"

A hint of a smile began to creep across his face. "Yes, A young Crochan if I recall." Manon grinned back at him. "Do it again." Dorian, now completely confused again said, "What?"

"That Crochan, shift back into her." Dorian looked at her, now sitting on the edge of the tub with him. "You want to see me naked as a female?"

"And if I do?" Dorian looked her in her golden eyes, "Then I suppose I wouldn't have a problem with it."

Manon smiled as Dorian shifted into a tall female with rich brown hair. She had generous curves and a lightly sun-kissed skin tone. But he kept his eyes the same, that rich sapphire color. Manon looked at him in surprise, "I don't remember her looking like that." Dorian looked away in embarrassment, "Well, maybe I had some free time, and just maybe I wanted to remember what it was like to look like this again."

Manon slipped into the tub but Dorian stood up and she grabbed his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" "Changing back?" "Oh I don't think so, get in here." She tugged on his wrist and he stepped into the tub, his body up to his neck slipping under the water. Manon looked down at his breasts, generous indeed.

"You're staring." Dorian still found it weird that his words were coming out in such a feminine tone, but he pushed that from his mind as he looked at Manon who still had not looked up from his chest. "I'm not staring at them, I'm simply appreciating them." Then she looked up with a mischievous grin, "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Dorian, now wearing a grin of his own said, "No, I couldn't." "How do you keep them up?" "I only have time to shift at night, I really can't spend more than a few minutes like this before I shift back and fall asleep."

Manon stood up and stepped out of the tub reaching for a towel. "So you do this often?" she said, still wearing that mischievous grin on her face. Dorian followed her out into the bed-chamber, drying himself off as he shifted back into his normal body. "Don't worry about that." Manon climbed into the bed, still stark naked as Dorian joined her.

"I should probably let someone know I'm not to be disturbed." "Don't worry about that, just stay here with me." "As you wish." Manon stared at the ceiling, a plan forming in her mind, as she remembered that incident at the Ferian Gap a month and a half ago.

She was showing some of the ruk riders that had stayed on this continent how to care for wyvern, they weren't much different than ruk's, but unlike the ruks they had been born from darkness, like Manon. She was showing them how to properly put a saddle on a wyvern when suddenly, it slipped off.

Manon cursed under her breath, she knew she did it right, she always did it right. She re-attached the saddle. She triple-checked it this time, to make sure it would stay. Then she went back to going over how to attach the saddlebags. She tied them up and double-checked them to make sure they would stay up.

When she turned around, however, she heard two bags fall to the ground. She heard some snickers from the group of riders, she quickly silenced them with a growl. She re-attached the saddlebags. She then went to mount Abraxos, and the saddle slipped, and she almost fell on her ass. Some of the riders started laughing and Manon felt her face go red.

They looked around at the rider and noticed a man in the back laughing, Dorian. She knew she had done everything right, but there he was, making her look the fool. She was going to make him pay dearly for this, it had to be perfect, and all she had to do was wait for an opportunity. That came to her this night in Rifthold, when she saw Dorian shift, she knew exactly how she was going to repay him. Manon fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Manon woke up to an empty bed, she supposed that was to be expected since Dorian had other things to do. She got out of his bed and began putting on her clothes, preparing herself to sneak out of Dorian's room. "Don't bother, you would have to kill somebody to get out of here unnoticed." Manon snapped to where the voice came from, iron teeth and nails instantly out.

"What makes you think that would be a problem for me, Lord Westfall?" Chaol just laughed, "It would make Dorian angry, and he has enough on his plate already." Manon scowled. "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough." "You're married, shouldn't you avoid watching other women get dressed?"

Chaol just walked past her towards the door. "There are fresh clothes for you in the dressing room." "Clothes that are more befitting of a Queen than your flying leathers," he added after seeing her stare. "And if I choose to wear my flying learners anyways?" Manon said as Chaol was leaving. Chaol poked his head back in and said, "Then you would have to deal with Georgina and her court and trust me, they are much worse than any threats I could give you."

Chaol closed the door and Manon turned toward the dressing room. Entering the dressing room she scowled at the dress laid out. It was midnight black with silver rhinestones adorning the hems. She sighed as she began to put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she put on her crown.

There was a knock at the door and then Lord Chaol entered. "You look very Queenly." She frowned at him. "Better to stun them to silence than to listen to their gossip." She exhaled sharply. "No one is going to be charmed by that attitude." "I'm the Witch Queen, you had better prepare yourself to be disappointed if you expect anything else." Chaol just shrugged and escorted Manon out of Dorian's chambers.

"Where are we going exactly?" "I'm escorting you to the throne room, Dorian is there along with Queen Georgina and her court." Manon rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's get this over with." Chaol entered the throne room, walking up to Dorian and bowing. Manon entered after him, and to her delight, she heard a few gasps from the people gathered in the throne room. Dorian smiled and she smiled back. Queen Georgina broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I know you." Manon turned to her. "I am Manon Blackbeak-Crochan, Witch Queen of the Western Wastes." Georgina put on a fake smile. "I was not aware that we had any foreign royals here."

Manon just smiled right back at her, "Believe me, if I had not wanted to be noticed, no one would have known I was even here." Georgina looked down at Manon. "Is that a threat Maje-" Dorian raised a hand to silence her. "Mother please, she is a friend and a Queen. Surely you can have some respect for that."

Georgina just frowned in disapproval. Dorian stood up and addressed the court. "Manon Blackbeack-Crochan, Lord Chaol Westfall and Myself have been invited to Terrasen to join Queen Aelin Galathynius in celebration of Samhuinn." Dorian looked at his mother, who still wore disapproval in her eyes. "However, Lord Westfall will be staying here to see his wife and child, so he shall oversee the affairs of Adarlan while I am gone. Please do not give him a reason to execute anybody for treason."

Chaol watched Dorian with amusement on his face. "Queen Manon and I leave tomorrow." Queen Georgina looked up at him. "Tomorrow? You won't get there in time. You would have to leave right now if you wanted to make it by the end of the celebration." Dorian just smiled. "It is only a two-day flight to Orynth, and since Manon and I will be traveling together it will make the trip that much easier."

"Flight? With what?" Dorian smiled again. "Wyverns." Dorian stepped down from the throne and walked up to Manon and offered her his arm. "Will you walk with me Majesty?" Manon grinned. "It would be an honor." They walked out of the throne room together. Manon turned to Dorian as they walked down the halls toward the aerie.

"We could leave now and get to Orynth faster." "I would, but I still need to make sure that Chaol can handle this madhouse while I'm gone." They entered the aerie and Abraxos lifted his head, saw Manon with Dorian and gave Manon a look that said, _really_? Manon just growled back at him. "It's none of your business who I'm with you dog."

Abraxos just huffed and turned away. "Ugh, I don't know what to do with him sometimes." Dorian walked over to Abraxos and removed some saddlebags. "He's probably mad that you left those heavy saddlebags on him." Manon walked up to Abraxos and laid a hand on him, Abraxos still faces away from her. "I've seen him carry much heavier, he's just being pouty because I spent the night with you." "Well he's going to be delighted to know that we are going to be traveling to Orynth together, so we are going to have many more nights that are spent with just us."

Abraxos raised his head and gave Dorian a stare that suggested that he shouldn't fall asleep when they made camp on their way to Terrasen. Manon laughed. "Be careful princeling, he doesn't like it when I flirt with strangers." Dorian smiled and kissed her. "Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not a stranger, witchling." Manon backed toward the door. "Go deal with Chaol, I want to get out of this dress and fly at least once today."


	4. Chapter 4

Dorian gave a weak smile as Manon left the aerie to go change into her flying leathers. Instead of heading straight to Dorian's chambers, she turned to walk towards the blacksmith instead. She approached the smith with a fake smile. "Hello there." The blacksmith looked up from his work. "How can I help you?" "I need you to make something for me."

Dorian left the aerie a few minutes after Manon left. He had found Wind-Cleaver tucked away in a corner. He admired the blade and its beautiful craftsmanship. He sheathed the blade and set it down. As Dorian could have sworn Abraxos huffed a sigh of relief. Dorian went to look for Chaol. He found him walking out of the castle.

"Chaol!" Chaol turned around. "Your Majesty," he replied bowing to Dorian. "Where are you going?" A simple question. "I'm going to see Yrene and Jasmine." His wife and daughter, a beautiful pair. "Can I join you?" "Of course." Dorian mounted a horse. "How is Yrene holding up?" Chaol looked at Dorian. "She is doing fine, she's constantly tired but that's to be expected."

Dorian smiled. "Good thing she has such a good husband to take care of her." Chaol laughed. "Yes, she does."

Manon walked back up to the aerie, finally out of that damn dress and back into her flying leathers. She opened the door to the aerie and walked in to find Abraxos sprawled out on the floor. Manon grabbed the saddle that was resting against the wall nearby and walked over to Abroxos and prodded him with her boots. "Get up, we're going flying." Abroxos shifted his head to look at her and lazily got up to allow her to put the saddle on.

"What has gotten into you?" Abraxos just turned away a curled back up. "Fine, if that's how you want, so be it." Manon backed up to the door and then charged Abraxos. She jumped and landed in the saddle. Startled, Abraxos jumped to his feet with Manon still in the saddle.

Manon dug her heels into his sides like she was riding a horse, and Abraxos, still bucking, slipped off the edge of the aerie. Abraxos flipped in the air as they were falling, unfurling his wings to catch an updraft while Manon laughed maniacally. Abraxos caught the wind and sent them soaring into the sky. Manon still had a maniacal grin on her face as they rose higher and higher. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Abraxos just let out a grunt in response. Rifthold became smaller and smaller as they flew higher cans further. Manon laid back on Abraxos, listening to the wind call to her. They flew for an hour over the Oakwald, and just happened to be flying over the now nonexistent ruins of Temis's temple. Manon decided to srest there before heading back. Abraxos landed by where the bridge leading from the Adarlanian side of the Oakwald, to where the temple had stood before that fateful day when she met Aelin Galathynius for the first time.

She remembered that fight like it happened yesterday. The masterful way in which she moved her human body. The chase that led them to this place. That arrow that Asterin— She looked over to Abraxos, now curled up with his eyes pointed down. Then realization dawned on her. "I miss them too." Abraxos raised his head. "Not a day goes by when I don't think about them." Abraxos set his head down next to her. She lifted her hand to his head and began stroking it as she stared out to the empty island where the temple once stood.

"I still say their names everyday, so that I don't ever forget them." "Asterin, Sorrel, Vesta, Faline, Fallon, Edda, Briar, Thea, Kaya, Linnea, Ghislaine, Imogen." Manon looked back down at Abraxos, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "I know they made a great sacrifice, all of them. Including Narene and the others."

She leaned on Abraxos. "But that doesn't stop me from missing them." Abraxos rested his head in her lap. "We are the last of Us. Truly that last of The Thirteen, I don't think I would be able to stomach creating another." Manon stood up, removing Abraxos's head from her lap and he stood up as well. Manon to one last look at the ruins before she faced Abraxos. "I may have Dorian now as well, but I am still yours just as you are still mine. From now until the Darkness claims us both." She jumped back into the saddle and willed Abraxos into the air wiping tears from her eyes. "Let's go see if my order has been finished yet."

Dorian rose slowly up to the castle. He had spent most of his day at Chaol's new house visiting him, Yrene and their daughter. She was a beautiful little thing, and she had her father's eyes. But that thought was pushed from his head as he saw his mother standing in the courtyard, she looked very scary. "Where have you been?" She snapped.

"I was with Lord Westfall, not that it is any of your concern." The words had come out sharper than he intended. He was about to apologize, but was cut off. "It is my concern considering that I'm still your mother and you are now king and can't just leave the castle without telling anyone." Dorian looked back at her. "Actually, now that I'm king, I don't have to tell anybody where I'm going. Besides, an armed escort, as you like to call it, is cumbersome."

Dorian cut her off before she could retort. "I also don't believe Lady Westfall wants any more excitement than she already gets dealing with her daughter." Dorian's mother pursed her lips. "Fine, but we need to discuss your trip." Dorian was thankful that he was facing away from her so that he could hide his eye roll. King or not she was right, she was still his mother and that would have earned him a slap across the face.

"What is there to discuss mother, I'm going and that's final." "What about your armed escort? What if you get attacked? And flying cannot be a safe form of transportation, regardless of what the Witch Queen and your aerial legion might think." Dorian didn't even bother to turn around as he continued to walk back to his chambers for some much needed sleep. "Like I said before, an armed escort is cumbersome so we wouldn't make it to Orynth in time. Even if we do get attacked, our attackers will be facing the Witch Queen and The King of Adarlan. We are both capable fighters AND I have magic." Dorian reaches the door to his chamber and opens it before turning back to his mother. "As for flying, it may not be the safest form of travel but it is the fastest. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep because I have a long day tomorrow. And if you see Manon tell her to come to my chambers, she can stay the night in the extra room."

Dorian's mother had a look of shock on her face. "Absolutely not!" Dorian halted as he was entering his chambers, making to close the door. "Do you have any idea about the message that will send?" Dorian tilted his head out of the doorway. "We don't have time to make or find her a room. We leave tomorrow and this just happens to be convenient. Not to mention she is Queen of the Wastes. The only message that will be sent is one of a possible alliance."

Dorian's mother hid her shock at the tone she was being spoken to in. Dorian noticed it in her eyes. "If that is all, please let me sleep." Dorian's mother turned away in a huff and stormed off. Dorian shut the door behind him and lay down on the bed, not even bothering to change. Last night had been amazing but he was tired. He smiled as he closed his eyes, wondering if this is how yesterday would have gone had he not found Manon standing there.


End file.
